doomfandomcom-20200222-history
Elizabeth McNeil
Dr. Elizabeth McNeil (Identification Number: 5145-84) is a main character in Doom 3: Resurrection of Evil and a background character in Doom 3. She was the technical research director for the Delta Labs, and the one who blew the whistle on Malcolm Betruger's research. ''Doom 3'' Although she is not seen in Doom 3, due to Betruger sending her off-planet for her actions, Dr. McNeil is first mentioned in a message on the PDA of Theresa Chasar. McNeil's own PDA can be found in the Technical Director's Office in the Delta Labs, containing details to the experiments going on in the base and the actions she takes as a result, and an e-mail from Elliot Swann informing her that he is coming to Mars to investigate her concerns about Dr. Betruger. ''Resurrection of Evil'' McNeil appears as the player's commander and source of tactical intel. Elizabeth was assigned to the abandoned Mars facility to lead the primary assessment of the abandoned research facilities on Mars. She is first seen in the command center asking a Marine about the status of the recon squad, including the protagonist, in the underground ruins beneath the base. During the invasion, she was able to escape Eriadu facility and get to a sealed office in the Phobos Labs. She informs the marine protagonist of the situation and orders him to rendezvous with her in the labs. When the Marine gets there, Elizabeth informs him of the true nature of The Artifact, a one way portal generator from Hell. According to ancient Martian writings found and deciphered in the ruins, it can only be destroyed by bringing it to its source in the next world. McNeil determines that four system generators must be shut down in the Phobos Labs in order to bring the teleporter to Hell online. By this time, McNeil had also discovered Betruger's command of the new invasion. Late in the game, Dr. McNeil orders the marine protagonist to shut down the life support systems to the base in order to power the teleporter long enough to allow the Marine to get to Hell. She selflessly declared that their mission was "more important than any of us." Soon after this, the Marine loses contact with her, presumably due to her death. In a final cutscene the screen fades to white, and McNeil can be heard saying: "Marine...? Marine... Welcome home." implying they are both in a better place after having sacrificed themselves for humanity or she might somehow have survived and saved the Marine after he was expelled from Hell at the end upon the death of the Maledict. PDA Contents Emails 'Investigation Report' (10-02-2145) Ms. McNeil I have received your formal request for an inquiry into the activities on Mars. As requested by the Board, I will be departing soon to investigate your claims. Your charges against Dr. Malcolm Betruger are being taken very seriously. As you may already know, the UAC, as a matter of policy, will not acknowledge or comment on questions or statements advanced by the press based on rumor or heresay. I have been asked to explain that you are not to discuss this situation with anyone outside of our legal department. Thank You, Elliot Swann UAC Executive Counsel 'Storage room code changes' (10-08-2145) All Delta Level 2 Personnel, In an effort to minimize supply requirement errors, I'm having all the access codes to secure storage areas changed. We must continue to keep tight records for all inventory kept in storage. Please update your records with the new code for Storage area 07, to: 7 2 5. Thank You, Mike Abrams Delta Security, Chief 'Level 3 Access Code Change' (10-15-2145) All Delta Level 2 Personnel, Level 3 access codes have been changed due to the six month rotation. The new code is 463 Thank You, Mike Abrams Delta Security, Chief Trivia *Amusingly, based upon one e-mail on Dr. Owens' PDA where Dr. McNeil sends out a long, irritated e-mail about the stealing of the free soda shipped to the base, it would appear that Dr. McNeil's spelling deteriorates when she is irritated. *Elizabeth McNeil is voiced by Jennifer Hale, who is best known for doing the voice of the female version of Commander Shepard in the Mass Effect videogame and Bastila Shan in the Star Wars Knights of the Old Republic game series. Gallery Doom 3 - Elizabeth McNeil (7).png Doom 3 - Elizabeth McNeil (4).png Doom 3 - Elizabeth McNeil (6).png Doom 3 - Elizabeth McNeil (5).png Doom 3 - Elizabeth McNeil (3).png Doom 3 - Elizabeth McNeil (2).png Doom 3 - Elizabeth McNeil (1).png Category:Doom 3 characters Category:Doom 3 Roe characters